Your Story
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Todos têm uma história para contar, independente de como ela tenha sido - Kotetsu/Barnaby - Meio fluffy, eu acho D8 •


**T&B não me pertence e tals. Fanfic de fã para fã, definitivamente sem fins lucrativos.**

* Escrita a pedido da Analu-san, como presente de aniversário. Parabéns mais uma vez :3 E a fic foi feita de coração. Eu pretendia escrever algo, sim, antes mesmo do pedido.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Story<strong>

**x**

"_Como está sua expectativa para o lançamento da sua biografia esse ano?"_

Ele ouve a frase apertando o controle da televisão em sua mão e espera. Então ele se vê, meio atordoado com a pergunta, sem ter qualquer ideia do que estava sendo falado pelo apresentador do programa. _"Biografia?"_ Ele lembra que se perguntou a si mesmo naqueles três segundos que se passaram antes que as próximas palavras saíssem de sua boca, um improviso que não era nada comparado ao que tinha que fazer diariamente, mas para o qual acabara mostrando-se ser necessário um bom esforço.

"_Ter uma biografia publicada é um honra muito grande e ainda não sei se sou merecedor de tal honra. Mas espero que os leitores apreciem..."_

Ele fala as palavras com um sorriso afável no rosto e passa aquela sensação de segurança que ele sabe que as pessoas sentem quando se trata de um herói. Ele agradece mentalmente pelo fato de que as câmeras focaram em seu rosto apenas por um momento e depois a imagem se afasta um pouco, mas não mostra como suas mãos estão suando frio enquanto ele as fecha, prestes a dar um soco em alguém.

"Essa é a entrevista que você gravou hoje?" Kotetsu perguntou observando bem as imagens que passavam na tela. "Você parece... não sei, tenso." E então ele observou Barnaby sentado em seu sofá. "Exatamente como você está agora. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Barnaby suspirou enquanto ele continuava respondendo a algumas perguntas sem importância na entrevista. Ele não se lembrava delas, porque sua mente ficara um pouco confusa com a descoberta e não seria naquele momento que ele ligaria para isso.

Quanto à pergunta feita por Kotetsu, se não desse uma resposta, certamente ele insistiria até que o fizesse contar o que acontecera, por isso concluiu que não faria mal dizer, afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobriria.

"Aparentemente vão publicar minha biografia."

"Isso é incrível!" Kotetsu comentou animado, mesmo percebendo que a reação do parceiro não era a mesma. "Qual o problema com isso?"

Talvez para outra pessoa fosse uma oportunidade única na vida, mas era difícil se sentir desse mesmo jeito quando mais da metade da sua vida foi gasta com pensamentos sobre vingança e em uma vida em que ele não tinha mais os pais – de quem ele sentia tanta falta que às vezes ele pensava que iria sufocar.

Barnaby disse isso a Kotetsu. "Eu não vejo como pode ser interessante um livro sobre a vida de um herói que não fez mais que procurar vingança pelas mortes dos pais, mesmo que soubesse que isso não o levaria a lugar algum."

Kotetsu sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Bunny. Percebia agora o porquê de ele ter aparecido naquela tarde sem qualquer aviso e tivesse pedido para ficar um tempo ali, se não fosse ser um incômodo. Aceitara, é claro, porque a expressão nos olhos de Barnaby já dava sinais de que algo acontecera e aquela era apenas a confirmação e a revelação de que ele não errara.

"Mesmo assim... Algumas pessoas se inspiram em você, torcem por você, _amam_ você. Elas vão querer conhecê-lo melhor para dedicar mais afeição. Não que isso queria dizer que elas vão sentir pena ou qualquer coisa assim..." Ele comentou enquanto olhava para o teto.

"Não há nada no meu passado que vá fazê-las gostar de mim. Não há nada lá atrás."

"Você está brincando? Toda a história do órfão fofo e perdido é sempre uma ótima história."

"Mas isso todo mundo já sabe. E, sinceramente, fofo?" Ele cruzou os braços ao passo que ia respondendo e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas como se exigisse uma explicação convincente para o adjetivo utilizado.

"Os detalhes fazem uma história conhecida se tornar mil vezes mais interessante. Além disso, é uma história. Uma história bonita em que há alguém humano, mesmo que um 'next', que passou por dificuldades e agora é o que é. Você sabe, acaba sendo uma fonte de inspiração para quem quer acreditar que há algo de bom no futuro esperando. E crianças são fofas por natureza. Até eu fui fofo um dia, você não acha?" Tinha um sorriso confiante nos lábios e um olhar esperançoso quando terminou de falar, ansioso por uma resposta de Bunny, embora fosse improvável.

Barnaby apenas revirou os olhos, sem dar uma resposta – que provavelmente seria um 'não' – e comentou:

"Acredite, os detalhes, eles... não deviam importar. Não é uma grande história." Fosse ou não só impressão de Kotetsu o fato de que Bunny possuía algo em seu olhar que denotava dor, movido pela vontade de confortá-lo, ele apenas esticou um dos braços e o puxou para que pudesse descansar a cabeça em seu ombro – contato que de modo algum foi repelido como acontecia em ocasiões diferentes.

"Se você não quer que façam isso, você tem todo o direito de impedir, você sabe. Afinal é a sua vida, é sua história, Bunny, que pode não ser a mais feliz, mas é só sua, e só você tem controle sobre ela..." A mão dele fazia movimentos lentos e curtos em seu cabelo, fazendo-o sentir-se ligeiramente sonolento. Barnaby fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio repetindo as palavras de Kotetsu em sua mente, decidindo o que fazer.

"Você leria?" Ele perguntou subitamente, levantando o rosto e encarando Kotetsu com curiosidade, quebrando o contanto da mão dele em seus cabelos.

"Acho que não faria mal ler uma ou duas páginas..." Falou meio sem jeito porque a verdade era que não seria má ideia ler na íntegra o que quer que fosse publicado sobre ele.

"Você teria mais coisas para por em um livro do que eu. E certamente seria uma boa história." Bunny falou encostando a testa sobre o ombro de Kotetsu, com um leve sorriso divertido no rosto pela resposta que recebera.

"Histórias são histórias e cada um tem a sua, todo mundo tem uma. É impossível comparar." Comentou em um tom monótono e cansado, talvez em decorrência de suas próprias lembranças, que a afirmação de Barnaby o fez recordar. "Mas você deve estar escondendo alguma coisa e não quer que ninguém descubra!" Procurou quebrar a atmosfera que havia se formado ao redor deles, sendo o Kotetsu de sempre, sugerindo algo vergonhoso e que certamente ele iria querer descobrir.

"Kotetsu-san!" A reprimenda foi quase imediata, feita como se Bunny de fato escondesse alguma coisa, enquanto ele tinha ainda o sutil sorriso nos lábios, livre dos pensamentos que o atormentaram. E ele gostava de como tudo isso se devia a Kotetsu, às palavras gentis dele e à sua boa vontade em escutá-lo, mesmo que tudo fosse por culpa de um motivo que muitos achariam estranho e tolo.

O murmúrio de um obrigado tímido e aéreo ecoou ao redor deles e então desapareceu, deixando a televisão e seus sons preencherem o ambiente – não que eles ainda se importassem. Era um detalhe da história que eles sabiam que nunca precisariam mencionar.

* * *

><p><strong>Na.:** Então, então. Eu to com uma poota vergonha dessa fic, porque acho que a Ana merecia coisa melhor, fato. Mas, ainda assim, não consigo não pensar na situação da fic e achar ela fofa, quer dizer, ficou fofo, eu acho, e, não sei, eu não posso dizer que desgostei. Enfim, eu estou confusa, mas espero que alguém, hm, goste. Aaaaah, de volta ao fandom de T&B *w*


End file.
